


Bad Girls Get Coal in Their Stocking

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Smut, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lesbianism, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: "Kara, I need to be able to walk tomorrow""You can't tell me what to do"





	Bad Girls Get Coal in Their Stocking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [giantessmess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantessmess/gifts).



> Hi! Merry Christmas!

Cat sighed as she entered her Penthouse, the smell of all the things that Kara and Carter had used to decorate gave their place filling her nostrils and made her sigh once again in fondness of that particular smell that could only be described as ‘Christmas in Full Bloom’ and of which Kara and Carter were particularly enamored and crazy for year after year.

Cat smiled a little as she appreciated to have a partner that actually enjoyed the same thing Carter did and helped him explore all there was to them instead of just leaving him to the servants like her ex-husband did whenever he had him over for Christmas but a thought kept bothering her and she hated to not know how to board the subject.

She’d missed Christmas dinner. As a matter of fact she’d almost missed Christmas entirely because of her incapacity to delegate to others and her very bad and quite old habit from when she was younger to bury herself in work to avoid the Christmas spirit and all the craziness that came with it.

When she boarded the plane home she told herself she’d deal with it when she got home but now here she was and couldn’t think of a thing to say other than ‘ _Sorry. Hope you and Kara had fun_ ’. She knew she’d missed her chance for the Mother of the Year Award (not that she’d tried that hard in all honesty) but it still felt particularly awful to be a Grinch-esque creature that wasn’t there so her son could get the full benefits of a Christmas dinner with all the parents he loved.

She took in the tree, with all the presents ready to be ripped open in a few hours and saw that in the stocking with her name there was a note. Curious, she walked over to it and with a raised eyebrow opened it to read Kara’s neat handwriting with a bemused expression:

‘ _You’ve been a very naughty girl. Bad girls get coal, but I didn’t have the heart to let Carter know just how bad you’ve been. Bedroom_ ’

Cat shivered at the thought of the words ‘naughty girl’ coming from Kara while addressing her and her fingers played idly with the note as she sauntered over to their bedroom, her stomach dropping when she realized she was already getting wet.

‘ _Kara has spoiled me too much_ ’ Cat said to herself as she made her way into the bedroom she had been having the absolute _pleasure_ of sharing with Kara.

“Well-” Kara welcomed her with a teasing tone from somewhere in the barely lit room, Cat cursing Kara’s Kryptonian eyesight that allowed her to see in the dim light of the room as if they were in the middle of the day “Look who’s here”

“Better late than never” Cat answered with a sing-song playfulness that some would’ve said was unbecoming of her but she couldn’t care less about that. This was her and Kara, and nobody else’s business.

“Carter might want to differ when he wakes up-” Kara spoke, a breeze blew in the room and Cat suddenly heard Kara’s voice coming from behind her “But I managed to get him to still like you, absenteeism and everything”

Strong arms enveloped her in a tight hug and Cat shivered in delight as Kara pulled their bodies flush, almost squeezing Cat breathless but not enough to actually do so, and she found it hard to breath when she took in the bulge pressing against her ass while Kara’s devious and skillful mouth started to bite down tenderly where Cat’s neck met her shoulder.

“Sorry-” Cat had the presence of mind to speak in a breathless voice that was almost panting as they swayed where they stood next to the door and Cat fumbled with the lock in the door’s knob and gave a small praise to God for getting the lock to click in the telltale sound that meant they were locked in and safe from Carter bursting in tomorrow to the sight of them disheveled and naked. They weren’t ready for that conversation, mostly due to Cat being unable to think of Carter being old enough to be told of the birds, the bees, the chocking and the strap-ons.

“That’s doesn’t quite cut it-” Kara said as she moved her hands beneath Cat’s clothing and ran over soft, warm skin tantalizingly; every last bit of contact making Cat grow wetter and wetter “You’re in for it, you know?”

"Kara, I need to be able to walk tomorrow" Cat knew that tomorrow Carter was going to wake them up as early as he could and the day would be all family, tender family moments in some part of the city that was of Carter’s predilection and Cat and Kara stealing kisses whenever they could.

"You can't tell me what to do-" Kara answered as she reached one of Cat’s breasts and pinched the nipple hard, a hint of anger in her voice that made Cat moan louder than she would’ve otherwise: The knowledge that Kara was struggling even more than usual with keeping her strength in check made the thrill-seeker in Cat jump in ecstasy “Especially when it comes to punishing naughty girls”

Cat hated that sometimes she ended up puking her breakfast back to existence, but the feeling of Kara moving at super speed with Cat in her arms was something she was addicted to. The warmth of her embrace and the steely tenderness of her arms as they moved and Kara always procured that Cat would come off unscathed from that unnatural speed boost were still there, even if Kara said she was angry and in a punishing mood.

The roughness of Kara pushing her forward into the mattress like a ragdoll made Cat squeal in both surprise and delight and the soft hand running up and down her ass slowly but firmly made her entire twitch in expectation of anything, and each passing second heightened Cat’s senses and made the feeling of Kara’s fingers moving in a tender pattern all over her ass all the more tantalizing.

When the first strike came down on her ass, Cat’s world was on fire and she moaned like a schoolgirl; a ‘ _Yes, daddy_ ’ almost leaving her throat. The next couple of hard, decisive strikes had Cat rocking on the balls of her feet up and down with an enjoyment that she knew would normally get her endless teasing if it weren’t for the fact that Kara didn’t liked teasing on the account of her lack of patience and the fact that she held the Golden Rule high on her Code of Honor.

The smacks as Kara kept spanking Cat with one hand while the other kept the older woman pinned to the bed filled the room and soon they were joined by Cat’s ever-louder groans as she kept enjoying the feelings and shivers that such a thing brought her. She felt indecent, she felt loved and she felt naughty all at the same time in a ball of contradiction that she would never admit to enjoy except to Kara in the privacy of their bedroom.

“You filthy cougar-” Kara’s lustful voice rose in the air as the spanking halted and Cat’s ass stung pleasantly in the aftermath of Kara’s abuse, the blonde playing the age difference card to further push Cat’s most deeply hidden kinks “You enjoyed that too much. I can smell _it_ from here”

“So-” Cat tried to find her voice, a rough sound coming out of her that was cut short by Kara’s hand tugging and dragging off Cat’s pants and underwear down to her ankles, the feeling of cool air on her most likely pink ass with hand-shaped marks making Cat shiver in heat and expectancy.

“ _Fuck_ -” Kara voice dropped, sounding guttural, breathy and desperate “If only you could smell it. If only you could see it”

Cat moaned without a care in the world when she felt fingers moving and gathering her vaginal juices, burying her head into the mattress and only a strong hand pulling at her hair roughly making her part from the cushioned surface that could drown what was about to happen.

Kara entered her without warning and Cat all but yelled her pleasure at the sudden feeling of fullness and the powerful thrust that filled her every nerve with pleasure beyond comprehension.

“You feel so good-” Kara moaned out, the breathy way she said the words giving away how excited she was and popping sounds soon followed, hums filling the air “ _Taste so good_ ”

Kara started rutting against Cat, her hips moving back and forth at a harsh and firm pace while the Kryptonian placed her hands on the older woman’s hips and held them in an iron grip, Cat’s body rocking on the balls of her feet as her body was being pushed into the mattress slowly but surely.

Both women grunted as Kara kept pushing the strap-on into Cat in a firm but controlled display of her strength; the Kryptonian knew she could hurt Cat if she got too into it, but the fantasy still held an intoxicating grasp in her mind: Being inside Cat, feeling her heat wrapped around her tightly and the walls of her cunt pressing down on her length, trying to milk her, to make her feel good and  guide her into ever faster and harder thrusts until Kara found her release and left herself inside Cat.

Kara’s clit was touched teasingly with every thrust of her hips and the pace was becoming harder and harder to keep within human limits but for the sake of the one she loved more than anything in the world she managed.

Cat’s body was singing, every last bit of her being becoming inebriated with the pleasure of Kara’s cock inside her, the dildo pushing into her wet cunt while the Kryptonian kept a firm grip on her hips while each thrust was accentuated with a loud slap of flesh as Cat’s ass met with Kara’s lap.

Kara loved to hear Cat’s moans but she knew that she wasn’t being as loud as she could be and she asked herself why would she let herself be deprived of the one thing she loved most in this world. With this in mind, she started pounding into Cat’s cunt in thrusts that were more forceful and started pushing the media tycoon up the bed.

With each thrust that was stronger and more brutal, Cat gave more and more guttural moans that got louder in intensity and rougher on her throat. Soon they found themselves a top the bed, Kara pumping into Cat and pressing the woman hard against the bed at a pace that made the bed hit the bedroom wall in a giveaway rhythm.

Kara grew pleased beyond and closed her eyes as she took in the filthy sounds of their love making: The way Cat kept moaning and each moan was torn from her throat in a dry sound that sounded like none other in this good, green Earth; the way the bed hit the wall at the same time that her lap smashed against her lover’s ass; the way Cat’s heart pounded in her chest at the ecstasy of being fucked into the bed by Kara.

And then Cat came and all Kara did was watch as her beloved twitched and moaned and screamed what was left of her voice out while Kara kept the same rough pace through the whole ordeal, helping her along the waves of toe-curling pleasure while contemplating the thing of beauty that was Cat’s first orgasm subsiding just in time for the second one to arrive. And the third, and the fourth and the fifth came one after each other while Kara kept the same pace and strength and then Kara finally came to the caresses of the base of the strap-on against her clit in an orgasm that had been building up the moment Cat moaned for the first time that night.

Kara’s orgasms were stronger and took hold of her every nerve and filled them with such pleasure that Kara’s sight went blank and her eyes rolled into her head, a small miracle letting her keep the presence of mind to not crush Cat’s hips into dust.

Kara plopped down unceremoniously on top of her beloved and they both panted, Cat barely aware and tired; every bit of her being sore from the highs that only Kara could take her to with such ease.

“That was-” Cat panted, her voice rough and barely there after all the loud moaning that got within a breath of becoming full on screams of pleasure.

“Good thing you had this room sound proofed-” Kara spoke up panting and with a smile on her face so wide that it reflected in her voice greatly “You’re a loud one”

“Are you complaining?” Cat croaked and flinched at the sound of her own voice while Kara scooted and kissed her lips tenderly.

“I would never, Cat” Kara spoke softly, every bit of love for Cat clear in the tender tone in which she spoke “Merry Christmas”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this!


End file.
